The Final Goodbye
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: I only wanted one thing from you. These tears I'm crying out, you used to wipe away. You used to be by my side, but that's all gone now. I'm gone now. This time, for good. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**The Final Goodbye**

**I only wanted one thing from you. These tears I'm crying out, you used to wipe away. You used to be by my side, but that's all gone now. I'm gone now. This time, for good. OneShot. -NiLEY- **

**A/N: Another OneShot, which I'm happy about. I haven't been able to write any one shot's lately, which pissed me off. This is inspired by Don't Wanna Be Torn, which in my opinion, is the most beautiful and heart-breaking song ever. I could listen to it for hours on repeat, and not get tired of it. ---WAIT, I already do that. This is why I love Miley so darn much, her music, her songs, they're so inspiring, it's like they speak to you. And there's so many different perspective's to it. Her music connects to you. If you don't like her music, I can honestly say I think you need to get your ears checked up on. **

**Dedicated to Team M! Happy Birthday Melissa! :DDD**

**- T h e F i n a l G o o d b y e -**

"Hey Miley." Nick greeted me as I opened up my bedroom door, leaning in to give me a hug. I swiftly turned my body and walked away before he could. He gave me a confused look but quickly dismissed it.

"It's so great to see you again, how have you been?" He asked with a soft smile in my direction. I ignored it, pretending to be utterly interested in an old, forgotten coffee stain on my carpet.

"Ecstatic, so darn ecstatic, how have **you **been?" I asked in an overly emphasised sarcastic tone. I hope he got the hint that he can't hide this from me any longer.

"I've been great, things have been working out pretty good for me lately." He smiled one of his 'love sick' smile. He sickens me. And not in a lovey dovey way either. If I had the strength, I'd punch the shit out of him.

"Yeah, I can see that." I spoke sharply, getting up from my place on my bed next to him. I can't stand to even sit next to him. How dare he come in my house, pretending everythings okay when it just... isn't.

"What's up with you?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused. Is he really **this **ignorant? Evidently. "You've been acting really distant lately." He followed my actions and stood beside me with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Me? Distant?" I scoffed in an unpleasant manner, moving away from him again and seating myself down on my computer chair. Distant my ass. He's the one that can't even keep his attention on me for more than two minutes.

"Yeah, distant. We haven't talked in about a month, what up with that?" He asked, hurt momentarily flashing over his face as I moved away from him once again.

"Your the one that completely cut off contact with me!" I tried to restrain myself from yelling, but this boy drives me up the wall. He's unbelievable. I can't believe he's shallow enough to blame **me **for everything. It's taking every ounce of self control I have to not slap him.

"I haven't, I've just been kind of busy lately, with the administration and everything." He swiftly defended himself, not even bothering to come over to me again. Giving up, as usual. It's what I expect now.

"And Selena." I added in a harsh tone. His girlfriend, I thought bitterly. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, but I hate the fact that Nick always finds some to drive us apart once more. We'd become close last year again, thanks to Demi. Then Nick comes back into the picture. Then that imaginary line is drawn back between us, and any friendship we'd managed to dig up was gone.

Regret flashed once more in his eyes, and his expression softened. I don't need your pity Nick, I really don't. "I'm sorry, but you know she's my girlfriend-" He started to tell me.

"No I didn't, I didn't know she was your girlfriend, because you never told me!" I cut him off with another yell, springing up from my seat in anger. "I found out from oceanUP. Think how that made me feel. I had to find out from some shitty gossip site because my best friend didn't have enough time to spare to send me a simple text." I quickly blinked back some tears, collapsing back into my chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think how'd that make you feel." He hurriedly made his way over to me. I stood up once more, throwing a pillow in his direction, which wouldn't hurt him, but hopefully he'd get the message that I don't him near me.

"That's exactly it, you never think about how I feel. You never care about how I feel. You never care about me." A few tears escaped my watery blue eyes as these words spoken broke my heart a little bit more. He never cared. I swiped the back of my hand across my face to quickly wipe away the tears. His job.

"That's not true and you know it. I do care about you Miley, your my first love, and your my best friend. No one can replace you in my heart." He quickly interjected, not fazed in the slightest bit by the fact that he'd always wipe away my tears. Gone are those days.

"No I'm not, I'm not your best friend any more, I'm done being hurt by you all the time, and I'm done always feeling neglected by you all the time." I spoke softly, knowing what was coming. Knowing that I could either stop this argument, or do what's right for me.

"Your done with me?" He asked in a different tone. In a hurt tone, in a lost tone. Like the tone of a little child when they get told their mum or dad died. Heart-broken. But I can't back out now.

"Yes, I'm done with you, I'm done feeling like this because of you, I'm done crying myself to sleep because of you, I'm done faking smiles because of you, I'm done waiting around for you to finally grow up and realize what was right in front of your eyes the whole time." My voice cracked once more, but I wouldn't let the tears fall once more. I can wait till he's gone. But I'm not crying again in front of him.

"But... you can't be done. I need you Miley. I need you in my life." He said in that heartbroken tone of his once more. It broke my heart once more. Like he hasn't already broken it so many times.

"And I needed you. I needed my best friend by my side. But he wasn't there. You broke your promises again. You promised that you'd be there for me. You weren't. You promised you'd always be the one to wipe away my tears. You weren't. You promised we'd never grow apart again. We did. You promised we'd be best friends forever. We're not going to be." I choked in a sob, squeezing the bridge of my nose to stop the tears from spilling. "You lost me, again. I'm done, and this time, for good. There's nothing in the world that you can do that can fix this mess you made. This is the final goodbye. It was nice knowing you." I couldn't stand it any more. I couldn't stand in my room waiting for him to leave, which I knew he wouldn't. I ran out the room and locked myself in the bathroom, collapsing onto the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.

It's over. It's really over. He's out of my life, this time for good. This way, he can't hurt me any more. **It's our final goodbye.**

**- T h e F i n a l G o o d b y e -**

**I cried at the end. It's hard to lose your best friend, your first love. It's the most heart breaking thing ever. And I hope Nick and Miley both realize that and save themselves from any more heartbreak. I just want them to be best friends. I think Selena and Nick are dating. I guess I'm happy for them. But if he breaks her heart again, then I think she should be done with him. For good. I hope Liam doesn't hurt Miley like Nick did. I hope you liked this, I worked hard on it. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**- T h e F i n a l G o o d b y e -**


End file.
